Untitled
by A. Kirklandie
Summary: "Kau berubah."/Sakura benar-benar merindukan Naruto yang dulu. Naruto kecil yang selalu jadi panutannya./Warning : Islamic AU. Untuk yang non-muslim, gomennasaii T T. Tapi kalau memang mau baca, monggo. Ini fic bukan untuk provokasi sama sekali, hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang di bulan Ramadhan:) dan... ada yang mau sumbang like pls? /6Vy0Cx 0GBk :"


" _Kisah kita memang masih belum mempunyai judul, begitu pula akhir. Apakah pada akhirnya Allah akan mempertemukan kita sebagai imam dan makmum di tiap sepertiga malamku? Hanya Allah yang tahu."_

* * *

 **Untitled**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning(s) : Islamic AU**

 **Otanjoubi Omedettou, Mami Zahrooo, Bendaharakuu Kariss, andd Hani si tukang ngompol:")**

 **Dan, Selamat Berpuasa untuk yang menjalankann:3**

* * *

"Dahimu lebar sekali ya."

 _Sapphire_ -nya berkilat indah. Cengiran polos khas anak kecilnya terulas.

"Tapi aku suka, kok."

* * *

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, gadis kecil itu merasakan debaran aneh di dadanya._

* * *

"Sakura- _chan_! Selamat ulang tahun ya."

Sakura tersenyum melihat laki-laki berumur 8 tahun, yang lebih pendek darinya itu, membawa sekotak kado sewarna dengan surai merah jambunya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar,

"Nanti, pakai ya! Kata mama, anak perempuan akan lebih cantik kalau pakai ini!"

* * *

 _Terima kasih. Hadiah darimu adalah yang terbaik hingga saat ini._

* * *

Di daerah tempat tinggalnya, penduduk beragama Islam adalah minoritas, tapi tetap saja itu tak menyurutkan niat Sakura untuk memakai hijab saat sekolah. Sekalipun banyak siswi yang memandangnya aneh, dia tak peduli.

Karena selain ini adalah perintah dari Rabb-nya, kata-kata Naruto masih terngiang di kepalanya.

" _Kata mama, anak perempuan akan lebih cantik kalau pakai ini!"_

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya, kenangannya akan Naruto-nya yang _dulu_ masih tersimpan rapi di memorinya.

"Naru, sudah jam istirahat, mau ke mushola bareng?"

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menginjak rokok-nya dan menatap nyalang Sakura, "Menurutmu?" tanyanya sinis, sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tertunduk di _rooftop_ SMP sendirian.

Sakura menghela napas. Atensinya beralih pada langit biru yang menaunginya. Senyum sendu terlukis di paras ayu gadis itu.

Dia merindukan manik sebiru langit Naruto, yang sekarang sudah kehilangan binarnya.

* * *

 _Kau berubah._

* * *

"Naruto, kau tahu kan kalau bibi Kushina melarangmu berpaca-"

"DIAMLAH HARUNO!" bentak Naruto membuat Sakura terdiam sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya. _Sapphire_ yang biasanya memancarkan kehangatan itu, kali ini menatapnya dengan berkilat-kilat.

Berkilat marah, tak menyiratkan keindahan sama sekali.

"Sampai saat ini aku selalu diam kalau kau ikut campur urusanku, tapi kau sudah melewati batas, Haruno! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menyebut nama wanita jalang itu lagi di depanku hah?!"

Sudut mata Sakura bergetar. Ingin dia menangis di sini gara-gara Naruto membentaknya, tapi dia tak mau Naruto menganggapnya lemah.

Sakura menarik napas dalam, "Bibi Kushina itu ibumu, Naru!" teriaknya membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras. Dia berteriak, sembari melayangkan telapak tangannya ke arah pipinya.

"DIAM KAU HARUNO!"

Dan Sakura tak kuasa untuk menghindar.

Sakura sontak menutup matanya. Berharap rasa sakit dari tamparan yang akan dilayangkan Naruto ke arahnya tak sesakit rasa sakit hatinya. Berharap ini hanya mimpi.

Dan berharap kalau Rabb-nya akan mengampuninya setelah ini.

Tapi tidak.

Kelopak matanya terbuka saat dia tak merasa apa-apa. Ditatapnya pemuda bersurai pirang itu tepat di mata, membuat _sapphire_ pemuda itu bergetar sejenak, sebelum sang empunya berbalik memunggunginya. "Cih, dasar gadis tolol. Aku sungguh muak melihatmu."

Sakura termenung sejenak. _Emerald_ -nya menatap kepergian pemuda itu dengan berkaca-kaca. Tak henti-hentinya mulut mungil gadis itu mengucap rasa syukur pada Rabb-nya.

Dia bersyukur, karena sejauh apapun Naruto berubah, dia masih tahu batasan-batasan mereka sebagai lawan jenis dalam agama Islam.

Sakura mengusap air mata harunya.

Naruto masih bersedia untuk melindunginya dari dosa karena bersentuhan kulit dengan yang bukan mahramnya. Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup baginya, untuk saat ini.

* * *

 _Kebaikan sekecil apapun darimu, akan selalu dapat membuatku bahagia._

* * *

Kelulusan SMA.

 _Prom night_.

Dua hal yang tak akan terpisah dalam kehidupan siswa-siswi SMA di daerahnya, dan Sakura benci itu karena menurutnya, tradisi prom _night_ di SMA-nya sangat melebihi batas wajar.

Meskipun Sakura adalah ketua OSIS, tapi suara terbanyak pastilah yang akan menang. Yang setuju diadakan _prom night_ di SMA mereka adalah seluruh, ralat, hampir seluruh siswa-siswi se-SMA. Hanya dia, setahunya, yang menolak.

Apa boleh buat.

Malam ini, Sakura tak datang ke acara yang menurutnya adalah gudang dosa bagi para remaja itu. Sakura sangat tak setuju dengan konsep _prom night_ yang mewajibkan untuk datang bersama pasangan, kemudian berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing, dan pada puncaknya, tepat saat jam 12 malam-

"Haruno! Buka pintunya!"

-akan ada acara ciuman massal dengan pasangan masing-masing. Ew.

Sakura terjingkat kaget mendengar suara _bass_ barusan. Sesegera mungkin dia memakai hijab instan miliknya, kemudian membuka pintu. Pemilik iris _sapphire_ itu, lengkap dengan setelan jas yaang dikenakannya, menatapnya sengit.

Mau apa Naruto kemari?

Pemuda pirang itu berdeham pelan, "Paman Kizashi meneleponku barusan, kau tak bisa dihubungi."

Sakura menepuk dahinya pelan. Pasti ayahnya sangat khawatir. "Ah ya, aku lupa. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau repot-repot datang kemari."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, bersikap tak peduli, dan berbalik. Namun baru beberapa langkah dari pintu rumah Sakura, dia berhenti. "Kau tak siap-siap untuk ke _prom_?"

 _Emerald_ Sakura melebar sejenak. Naruto mengajaknya bicara barusan? Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setelah berhasil menguasai diri, dan tertawa kecil, "Buat apa aku datang ke acara zina seperti itu."

Naruto berbalik, dan menatapnya penuh selidik, "Kenapa kau tak bilang saja kalau kau tak punya pasangan, eh, bu ketua OSIS?"

"Enak saja, kalau aku mau, pasti banyak yang antri jadi pasanganku, tahu!" teriak Sakura tak terima, "Lagipula, aku masih ingat dengan semua omongan bibi Kushina dulu, tentang batas-batas antar laki-laki dan perempuan yang bukan mahram," cicitnya pelan, takut Naruto kembali marah saat dia menyebut nama Kushina di depannya.

"Cih, wanita tua itu sangat kuno. Ya sudahlah, terserahmu."

Sakura menghela napas.

Tak apa, Naruto sudah mau mengajaknya bicara tanpa emosi pun, dia sudah lega.

* * *

 _Setidaknya, perlahan, aku tahu, kalau masih ada dirimu yang_ dulu _di dalam sana._

* * *

"Kau tahu, Sakura, kemarin aku datang ke _prom_ dengan Sai! Aaah, senangnyaa.."

Sakura mengulum senyum tipis menanggapi seruan heboh dari sahabat pirangnya ini. Omong-omong, Ino adalah sepupu Naruto. Mereka bertiga sudah bermain bersama sejak kecil.

"Tapi Ino, kau tak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kan?"

Ino menatapnya bingung, "Aneh bagaimana? Kami hanya mengobrol, dan berdansa."

 _Berdansa pun bagiku sudah aneh, Ino_ , ucap Sakura dalam hati. Kalau berdansanya mengenakan gamis panjang, lengkap dengan hijab dan sarung tangan, mungkin Sakura masih mentolerirnya. Tapi, kemana-mana Ino selalu mengikat rambut pirang panjangnya, dan Sakura tak mau membayangkan gaun seperti apa yang Ino kenakan saat _prom_ kemarin.

"Kau tak ikut melakukan _itu_ kan?" cicit Sakura pelan. Ino menatapnya bingung sebelum tertawa keras, "Kau ini aneh-aneh saja! Kau pikir aku mau? Ya, tapi aku tak keberatan juga sih sebenarnya, hanya saja Naruto langsung menggeretku pulang."

"Naruto?"

Ino mengangguk, kemudian mencibir pelan, "Sepupu sialan itu.. Dia datang ke prom hanya untuk mengajakku pulang."

"Eh? Naruto memangnya datang sendirian?"

"Memangnya kau pikir dia akan datang dengan salah satu anggota _fansclub-_ nya yang ganas-ganas semua itu? Dih, kalau sampai seperti itu, lebih baik kupecat saja dia jadi sepupu."

Sakura terdiam. Ah, dia pikir Naruto akan ikut bersenang-senang dengan anak-anak lainnya mengingat Naruto sudah menjadi berandal sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMP kelas 2.

Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum tipis.

* * *

 _Jangan buat harapanku—kau akan kembali seperti dulu—ini pupus ya._

* * *

Naruto terdiam di depan makam yang terlihat tak terawat itu. Dia menghela napas. Sudah lama dia tak kemari.

Dibersihkannya makam itu. Rumput-rumput di sekitarnya dia ganti dengan tebaran bunga mawar.

Diam-diam Naruto menangis.

Sepertinya dia sudah berjalan di jalan yang sesat terlalu jauh.

Dan sepertinya dia sudah tak tahan lagi untuk pura-pura sangat membenci ibunya pada dirinya sendiri dan pada dunia.

Mimpinya semalam, bahwa ibunya, yang diam-diam masih sangat, sangat, dia sayangi itu, tersiksa melihat dia jadi seperti ini. Dia melihat ibunya menangis tersedu-sedu, melihat dia yang mulai melalaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang umat, hanya gara-gara tak bisa menerima takdir yang dia alami.

Ya, ibunya meninggal, dan saat dia naik kelas 1 SMP, ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya dengan alasan mengurus perusahaan-perusahaan milik keluarga di luar negeri. Ayahnya itu tak pernah barang sekali pun menjenguknya.

Bersyukurlah dia karena ayahnya masih mendanai segala kebutuhannya, dan masih menghubunginya, menanyainya kabar, bahkan rutin mengucapkan selamat tidur untuknya.

Tapi tetap saja, Naruto kecil tak terima dengan semua ini. Kenapa bukan anggota keluarga Namikaze lainnya yang mengurus? Kenapa harus ayahnya? Lagipula, ayahnya kan pemilik sah perusahaan-perusahaan besar milik Namikaze Corp, pastilah dia punya banyak bawahan yang bisa diandalkan.

Semua kebahagiaannya seakan terenggut dengan kepergian ibunya.

Tak ada lagi canda tawa di antara keluarga kecilnya. Dia kehilangan figur seorang ibu, juga seorang ayah sekaligus.

Dia marah pada Rabb-nya. Kenapa dia yang selalu mentaati aturan Rabb-nya, menjauhi hal-hal yang dilarang-Nya, dan sedikit-sedikit belajar menjalankan sunnah-sunnah Rasulullah, harus mendapat cobaan seperti itu?

Memangnya apa dosa yang telah dia perbuat?

Tangisnya kian deras, hanya tanpa suara.

Naruto tahu dia salah, tapi tetap saja dia tak kunjung mau bertaubat, justru memperparahnya dengan menyakiti hati sahabatnya sendiri. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis permen karet itu.

Naruto benar-benar seorang pendosa ulung. Dia takut Rabb-nya tak akan mau menerima taubat dari seseorang yang berlumuran dosa sepertinya ini. Rabb-nya pasti sangat murka kepadanya.

Tapi kenapa pula Rabb-nya tak kunjung mencabut nyawanya?

Dan kenapa justru masih memberikan nikmat kepadanya? Dia berhasil masuk ke universitas bergengsi tepat pada hari ini, yang mana adalah universitas yang gagal dimasuki ibunya dulu.

Naruto jelas terkejut.

Dia yang berotak pas-pasan ini, dan tak pernah beribadah pada Rabb-nya bisa terkabul permintaan yang diam-diam diimpikannya karena itu adalah impian ibunya dulu.

Kenapa Rabb-nya masih peduli?

Yang membuatnya makin terkejut adalah Sakura justru tak diterima. Sakura adalah seorang muslim yang taat, selain itu dia juga murid yang pintar.

Bagaimana bisa?

"Hei."

Naruto menegang seketika mendengar suara barusan. Dia berbalik, masih dengan jejak-jejak air mata yang terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya.

Haruno Sakura sudah berdiri di sana dengan sebuket lili, juga dengan mata yang sembab.

Naruto yakin Sakura habis menangis semalaman. Jelas gadis itu kecewa karena gagal tes masuk universitas, tempat dimana Naruto diterima.

Tapi kenapa Sakura tak jadi sepertinya? Kenapa Sakura seakan biasa saja menghadapi takdir Rabb-nya yang terkesan tak adil ini?

Bahkan gadis itu masih bisa tersenyum manis padanya yang selalu menyakiti gadis itu.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau ada di sini," ucap gadis itu sambil duduk bersimpuh di sebelahnya. Dia meletakkan sebuket lili yang dibawanya, dan mulai berdoa.

Sakura berdeham pelan, "Assalamu'alaikum bibi Kushina. Bibi baik di sana? Lihatlah, putramu yang nakal ini ada di sini juga. Ohh, dan dia juga berhasil masuk di universitas yang bibi impi-impikan saat bibi masih muda dulu! Tapi Saku nggak berhasil masuk, sayang sekali."

"Tapi bibi jangan khawatir. Sakura cuma menangis beberapa jam, tak sampai sehari kok, hehe. Mungkin, Allah memang tak mau Sakura masuk ke sana."

Naruto menatap gadis di sebelahnya itu bingung, "Kenapa kau tak marah?"

"Hah? Bicara apa kau ini?"

"Kenapa kau tak marah pada Allah yang sudah merenggut impianmu? Bukankah Dia jahat sekali? Kau sudah beribadah dengan taat pada-Nya tapi apa balasan-Nya? Dia hanya memberimu kesedih-"

 _Plak._

Sakura menatap nanar ke arah Naruto. "Bicara apa kau ini? Aku tak tahu kalau ternyata kau sudah se _jauh_ ini! Buka matamu, buka Naruto! Tidakkah kau bersyukur Allah masih memberimu kehidupan hah?! Padahal kau begitu berdosa seperti ini. Kau selalu saja melihat semuanya dari satu sisi."

"Kau hanya melihat cobaan yang Allah berikan, bukan nikmat-nikmat yang telah Allah berikan sejak kau lahir. Kau bisa melihat dunia itu adalah nikmat yang sangat besar, bodoh! Masih banyak orang-orang yang diuji sedemikian rupa di luar sana, tapi mereka masih memelihara cinta mereka pada Allah, sedangkan kau?!"

Naruto terdiam, sebelum menatap nyalang ke arah Sakura, "Memangnya kau tahu apa? Ibumu masih ada. Kau masih mendapat kasih sayang keluarga. Sedangkan aku?"

"Dasar bodoh! Ya, aku memang tak tahu. Tapi bukankah Allah selalu memberikan yang terbaik bagi hamba-Nya? Jangan pernah menyalahkan Allah, Naru. Allah mengerti apa yang kau butuhkan, bukan apa yang kau inginkan.."

"Tapi, mama adalah orang yang rajin beribadah, kenapa dia harus kembali secepat itu?" ucap Naruto pelan, sedikit terisak, membuat Sakura memandangnya tak tega. Mungkin Sakura terlalu kasar pada pemuda itu.

Diusapnya bahu pemuda itu dengan telapak tangannya yang masih terlapis sarung tangan, "Kau tahu, bahkan Nabi Muhammad kehilangan ayahnya saat beliau belum lahir. Lalu kehilangan ibunya, setelah itu kakeknya. Dan pada masa kenabiannya, beliau kehilangan istrinya tercinta, bersamaan dengan pamannya yang merawatnya semenjak kakeknya telah tiada. Bisakah kau membayangkannya? Nabi Muhammad jelas adalah sebaik-baik hamba Allah, lalu kenapa Allah mengujinya seperti itu?"

 _Sapphire_ -nya melebar setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura selanjutnya.

"Itu karena Nabi Muhammad adalah sosok yang kuat, dan Allah percaya beliau mampu menghadapinya. Jadi, tandanya, kau itu kuat. Allah tahu kau mampu." Sakura tersenyum sendu, "Kembalilah."

Naruto tertegun sejenak, kemudian kembali menunduk, "Tapi apa Allah mau menerimaku? Aku adalah seorang pendosa, Saku-"

"Meskipun dosamu bisa memenuhi bumi dan seisinya, Allah akan selalu menerima taubat dari hambanya. Allah itu Maha Pemaaf. Melihat hambanya tersadar, Allah pasti sangat senang. Kau tahu? Kenapa Allah masih membiarkanmu hidup meskipun kau sudah melakukan banyak dosa?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Itu karena Allah masih memberimu kesempatan."

* * *

 _Sungguh, kini debaran itu kembali lagi setelah melihat irismu yang kembali bersinar seperti dulu._

* * *

"Kau baik sekali sih padaku."

Sakura tertawa geli mendengar penuturan Naruto. "Kau ini. Allah saja Maha Pemaaf, masa umatnya tidak? Lagipula, aku tahu kau hanya tersesat. Jadi akan sangat salah kalau aku justru menjauhimu," ucap Sakura sambil menatap langit biru yang menaunginya. Ah, biru memang favoritnya.

Kemudian, mereka terdiam sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari kompleks pemakaman, hingga Sakura tersadar akan sesuatu. "Ah iya, maaf aku sudah menamparmu."

"Hm. Tak apa. Kalau aku jadi kau, pasti aku akan menampar diriku sendiri."

"Entah kenapa aku jadi membayangkannya."

Mereka tertawa kecil, dan kembali hening.

Lelah dengan keheningan ini, Naruto menghela napas, "Tapi tenang saja, aku janji akan mengganti semua kenangan burukmu tentangku dengan yang manis-manis," ucapnya, yang entah kenapa berhasil membuat Sakura tersipu.

"Kau ini-"

"Naruto! Kemana saja kau ini?! Rumah tidak dikunci, bagaimana kalau ada maling, hah?!"

Baik Sakura maupun Naruto tertegun saat melihat pria bersurai pirang keluar dari rumah bertingkat milik keluarga Namikaze. Pria itu masih memakai setelan kerja, namun dilengkapi celemek dan spatula.

"Kenapa kau ini? Seperti melihat hantu saja," ucap pria itu sambil berkacak pinggang, "Eh, ini putri Kizashi ya? Wahh, kau sudah besar ternyata. Hmm, pasti aku sudah terlalu lama di Amerika. Tapi untunglah putraku ini masih hidup karena dia pemberani dan mandiri, ya kan, Naruto?"

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto justru berjalan cepat ke arah pria itu dengan wajah menunduk.

"Dasar ayah sialan," geramnya sebelum memeluk pria paruh baya itu yang membuat Sakura makin terkejut lagi. Dia sudah was-was Naruto akan memberi paman Minato bogeman mentah.

Ah, tapi yang benar saja. Ini benar-benar paman Minato? Wah, dia masih terlihat muda. Tampan, pula.

Hmm..

"Hadeh, anak ayah kenapa jadi cengeng begini? Padahal ayah hanya lupa memberimu ucapan selamat tidur kemarin, kau sudah menangis seperti ini."

Sakura menahan tawanya. Ucapan selamat tidur?

Sambil mengusap air matanya, Naruto meninju pelan lengan pria itu. "Dasar ayah sialan! Kemana saja kau ini, ha? Tak pernah menjengukku sama sekali, dan hanya menghubungiku lewat ponsel, kau pikir anakmu ini pikachu?!"

"Pikachu? Yah, sebenarnya kalian cukup mirip sih, sama-sama kuning-"

"Hentikan becandaan tak lucumu itu, pak tua! Bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba muncul di sini, padahal kau sudah terlihat seperti orang lupa rumah!"

Pria pirang itu—Minato Namikaze—terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap-usap surai pirang Naruto. "Iya, iya, maafkan ayah. Kau tahu, perusahaan-perusahaan kita di Amerika hampir bangkrut saat kau SMP, dan, Alhamdulillah, saat ini semuanya sudah stabil. Ayah bukan lupa rumah, tapi ini semua demi kau, Naruto. Kalau ayah meninggal dan meninggalkanmu dengan perusahaan-perusahaan yang sudah bangkrut, bisa-bisa kau menyumpah serapahi kubur ayah nantinya."

Naruto terdiam. Jadi, perusahaan besar keluarga Namikaze dan cabang-cabangnya itu hampir bangkrut?

Pantas saja harus ayahnya langsung yang turun tangan.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah,, "...kenapa ayah tak cerita?"

"Bicara apa kau ini? Jelas ayah tak mau kau kepikiran. Tugasmu itu hanya sekolah yang benar, dan mendoakan ayah, dan juga ibumu. Bersyukurlah ayahmu yang hebat ini, bisa membawa kejayaan kembali bagi keluarga besar Namikaze! Hanya saja.."

"Ada apa?"

Minato tersenyum lebar, dan menepuk puncak kepala anaknya, "Hanya saja, tugas ayah sudah selesai. Kali ini, giliranmu yang harus meneruskan kehebatan ayah. Oke?"

* * *

 _Kenapa saat debaran aneh ini kembali, kau justru harus pergi?_

* * *

"Maaf ya, Sakura- _chan,_ padahal aku sudah janji."

Sakura tertegun sejenak.

 _Sakura-chan, ya.._

Gadis merah muda itu tertawa kecil, "Santai saja lah. Kau mau kembali seperti sahabatku yang dulu itu saja, aku sudah senang, kok," ucapnya, meskipun sebenarnya tak rela kalau Naruto harus berkuliah di Amerika. Sakura berdeham, "Ya sudah, sana. Nanti keburu _take off_ pesawatnya, baru tahu rasa."

"Ya nggak papa sih, jadi aku ada alasan untuk nggak pergi."

"Kau mau dicoret dari kartu keluarga, ha?"

Naruto tertawa keras, "Biarkan saja. Nanti aku buat keluarga sendiri," kelakarnya, yang membuat Sakura mau tak mau ikut tertawa.

Namun, ucapan Naruto selanjutnya benar-benar membuat Sakura membeku di tempat.

"Denganmu mungkin?"

* * *

 _Jantung, kumohon berhentilah berdetak terlalu kencang._

* * *

"Dokter Haruno, selamat pagi!"

Sakura tersenyum simpul saat mendapati sapaan dari para suster yang berlalu lalang di koridor rumah sakit. Pagi ini _mood_ nya sangat baik.

Ah ya, cita-citanya tercapai. Meskipun dia bukan lulusan universitas ternama, tempat Naruto diterima dulu, buktinya dia bisa jadi dokter, spesialis bedah pula.

Bicara tentang Naruto, Sakura benar-benar _lost contact_ dengan si pirang itu. Awalnya mereka masih cukup sering bertukar pesan lewat SMS, hanya saja harus berhenti karena Sakura yang harus menggonta-ganti nomornya berkali-kali, akibat sering diteror.

Menakutkan, memang.

Kembali ke Naruto. Meskipun dia tak tahu apa kabar pemuda—atau pria?—itu sekarang, Sakura cukup yakin dia sudah jadi orang sukses di Negeri Paman Sam sana.

Rindu? Jelas, tapi dia biasa saja. Tak tersiksa dan terjangkit virus lebay seperti orang kebanyakan.

Yah, kau tahulah, hubungan mereka tak cukup baik semenjak kejadian _itu_ , dan Sakura sudah merindukan Naruto yang _dulu_ sejak saat itu. Jadi dia sudah terbiasa merindu, tenang saja.

Meskipun tak terpungkiri lagi kalau dia memang sangat ingin bertemu lagi dengan Naruto, kalau bisa, detik ini juga.

* * *

"Ino, aku beli buket lili putih ya, seperti biasa."

Wanita pirang berusia 26 tahun itu mengangguk riang, dan bersenandung kecil sambil merangkai bunga-bunga lili. "Kau mau mengunjungi makam bibi, eh?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, sudah seminggu aku tak ke sana. Omong-omong, mana bayimu?"

"Shikamaru mengajaknya ke taman, karena si pemalas itu libur hari ini."

Ya, tak disangka-sangka Ino justru menikah dengan Shikamaru, bukannya Sai, yang sudah diidolakannya sejak SMA. Bahkan Ino nekat daftar di universitas dan jurusan yang sama dengan Sai, yang ujung-ujungnya membuat dia _drop out_ gara-gara suka membolos.

Dasar.

Bersyukurlah Ino, CEO dari Nara Corp itu bersedia mempersunting gadis urakan sepertinya.

"Ini, selesai. Oh iya, kapan Naruto pulang?"

Sakura hanya bisa mengulum bibir ranumnya.

"Entahlah."

* * *

Sakura berjongkok di depan gundukan makam ibu Naruto, dan meletakkan sebuket lili putih yang dia bawa. Dia menengadahkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa.

Selesai berdoa, Sakura mulai melakukan kebiasaannya. Berbicara sendiri di makam Kushina. Semua dia bicarakan, tentang kesehariannya, juga tentang rindunya pada anak semata wayang mendiang wanita paruh baya itu.

"Bibi Kushina, anak bibi kapan pulang sih? Lama sekali dia di Amerika. Apa perusahaannya tak bisa dipindah ke sini ya?"

"Kenapa? Kau rindu ya?"

Sakura tersedak ludahnya sendiri setelah mendengar ada suara yang menjawabnya. Dia menoleh ke kanan kirinya, takut-takut ada yang menguntitnya.

' _Tenang Saku, di Islam, kalaupun itu bukan manusia, itu mungkin hanya jin yang sedang ingin bermain denganmu,'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau ini, katanya rindu. Tapi aku sudah berdiri di belakangmu, kau malah celingukan seperti itu. Dasar."

Emerald Sakura melebar. Bukan, ini bukan jin atau apa. Sakura tahu siapa ini. Dia segera berbalik.

"Hai, Sakura- _chan._ "

Sepertinya dia lupa cara bernapas dengan benar.

* * *

Diam-diam Sakura mencubit kecil lengannya.

Oh, sakit ternyata.

Jadi ini bukan mimpi.

Diliriknya diam-diam Naruto yang sedang _khusyu_ ' berdoa di sebelahnya. Rasanya seperti _de javu_. Dia jadi ingat saat pemuda pirang itu menangis di hadapannya, saat itu.

Nah, dan pemuda itu sekarang sudah jadi pria yang tampan. Ehm.

Sakura merasakan pipinya sedikit memanas karena pemikirannya barusan.

"Kau sering ke sini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Sakura gelagapan karena takut ketahuan meliriknya sedang berdoa, diam-diam. "Sebenarnya tak terlalu sering. Kadang aku juga larut dalam kesibukanku di rumah sakit."

"Oh, baiklah, jadi sekarang aku harus memanggilmu dokter Haruno ya."

Sakura mencibir kecil menanggapi godaan Naruto.

Dan, kembali hening. Mereka tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

Uh, Sakura benar-benar benci keheningan seperti ini.

"Ah, iya, Sakura- _chan._ Kau tahu, sebenarnya kedatanganku kemari ingin menunjukkan calon istriku."

Ini yang kedua kalinya _emerald_ Sakura melebar karena terkejut dalam sehari ini. Tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sakura segera menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menatap lurus pada nisan Kushina.

"Aku ingin minta persetujuan dari mama. Tapi kelihatannya, mama pasti setuju."

Wanita sholehah mana yang jadi pelabuhan hati Naruto?

Sakura menunduk, dan tertawa kecil, mencoba menutup-nutupi perasaan tak relanya. "Kau ini jahat sekali. Masa kau mau meminta persetujuan bibi tanpa membawa calonmu kemari?"

Sakura masih menunduk, tak sadar Naruto yang sudah memandanginya. "Untuk apa? Dia kan sudah ada di sini," ucap Naruto membuat Sakura tersentak. Wanita gulali itu celingukan, mencoba mencari sosok yang dibicarakan Naruto, atau paling tidak, wanita terdekat.

Tapi tak ada siapapun di sini.

Oh, atau jangan-jangan..

"Mbak-mbak penjual es krim di depan kompleks pemakaman? Hmm, ya, dia manis. Sejak kapan kalian saling kenal?"

Naruto terdiam, dan menepuk dahinya.

Boleh tidak sih dia segera menculik pemilik surai merah muda yang sangat _clueless_ di sebelahnya ini, dan segera membawanya ke pelaminan?

"Yang kumaksud itu kau, Sakura- _chan._ Dasar tidak peka!"

* * *

"Mama, dulu papa melamar mama seperti apa? Pasti romantis yaa.."

Sakura terkikik geli sambil menyisir surai merah muda milik putri kecilnya. "Iya dong, dan itu sangat anti _mainstream_."

Kali ini giliran putranya yang berbicara. "Masa? Memangnya papa melamar mama di mana? _Restaurant_ bintang 5? Taman hiburan? Pantai?"

"Salah semua."

"Terus dimana dong?"

Sakura memasang tampang jahil. "Dimana yaa?" godanya membuat Shinachiku—nama putranya—menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya. "Ayolah mama!"

Ibu 2 anak itu tertawa, dan tersenyum lebar setelahnya. "Di makam. Keren kan?"

* * *

" _HAH?"_

 _Naruto memandang datar Sakura yang kelihatan berpikir keras. Astaghfirullah, kesabarannya benar-benar diuji._

" _Tunggu.. Jadi, kau melamarku?!"_

" _Iya, Haruno Sakura! Memangnya apa lagi?!"_

 _Mereka berdua jadi saling balas berteriak di kompleks pemakaman. Sungguh tidak elit._

" _Tunggu, tunggu, tapi bagaimana? Kenapa kau tidak tanya dulu padaku aku mau atau tidak?!"_

 _Naruto berkacak pinggang, "Memangnya kau tak mau?" ucapnya seakan menantang membuat Sakura tak berkutik. "Ya mau sih.." cicitnya._

 _Kedua sapphire Naruto berkilat geli. Sakura dengan segala tingkahnya yang menggelikan. Sakura yang masih mau menerimanya setelah apa saja yang telah dia lakukan._

 _Intinya, Naruto jatuh cinta pada Sakura, karena dia itu adalah Sakura._

 _Sesederhana itu, dan tanpa alasan._

" _Ana uhibbuka fillah, Sakura-chan."_

* * *

 **Astaghfirullahaladzim, apa ini?:v**

 **Nggak mabok kan habis baca ini?:" aduh gomen-gomen, saya masih newbie:(**

 **Maaf, apabila ini tidak sesuai espektasi pembaca:(**

 **Jadi ya perkenalkan, saya pendatang baru di fandom ini! Yoroshiku, minna-san.**

 **At least, mind to review?owo**


End file.
